


To The Stars

by kurtaspika



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, M/M, Space fic, its short, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jikook fanfic, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtaspika/pseuds/kurtaspika
Summary: Based off of the ancient belief that God divided the mixture of the universe into souls equal in number to the stars, and assigned each soul to a star. He who lived well during his appointed time returns and dwells in his native star.Or, where Jungkook dies and is reincarnated as a Star. Except, he has no idea, and he also has no idea why there's a gorgeous glowing boy in space with him, too.





	To The Stars

I. 

Jungkook would never be able to tell you exactly how and why he was standing in the midst of a seemingly endless field in the middle of the night, but there he was, nothing protecting his slender body from the ferocious coldness of the night but the thin material of his pyjamas. 

He raised his hand and rubbed his eyes softly with the smooth surface of his sleeve, both in frustration and in attempt to recollect how the fuck he ended up here when the last thing he could recall was going to bed that night. 

A magnificent force, a divine force, pushed his body up from his bed while his eyes remained shut. It caused his legs to make forward and his frame to remain in balance; it even managed to make him open his door and walk down the stairs.

His mother, who could not sleep that night, was sitting in the living room, a cup of tea in hand. Surprise struck her, and she put her tea down before saying, “Jungko—”

Still immersed within the depth of his drowse, Jungkook could not hear a sound, continuing to move through the living room and out of it before his mother could finish saying his name. 

Jungkook leaving the house in the middle of the night was never a matter of concern to his parents. They knew he always snuck out when he was troubled or anxious over anything. He always returned before the sun rose with a clear mind and light heart. It was therapeutic for him, so his parents never questioned it. 

But Jungkook wasn’t troubled or anxious that night. In fact, he had no idea that his body was moving at all; he was, after all, fast asleep. 

His white skin was made iridescent beneath the purple night sky, the scintillating stars almost reflecting off of it. His body led him outside of his dwelling and to the precise centre of the large field that surrounded the small complex of homes. 

It was in the instant that he stood in its centre that his eyes were forced open, his body coercing him into consciousness. The suddenness and swiftness of this ordeal spread shock within Jungkook, almost causing him to scream.

Once his consciousness was regained, the young boy lost balance and fell onto the soft dirt of the ground. His breaths were heavy, his chest heaving and his body desperate for air. His brown eyes darted in every direction.

What was happening? Why was he here? 

He forced his mouth shut and scrutinised his surroundings.

I have to be careful, he thought to himself, his imagination running wild as his mind rushed to come to some sort of conclusion as to what was exactly occurring in that moment. Was I kidnapped? Was I abducted by aliens?

His thoughts were forced to halt by the emergence a soft gleam to his right from within the long grass leaves. Upon catching sight of this light, an intense feeling of urgency spread within him from seemingly nowhere and yet was able to take full control of his body. 

This feeling was unlike the previous one that had forced his body to where it was in this moment. It was not magnificent, nor was it divine. Rather, it was as human as feelings are, it was a deep feeling of curiosity and wonder. 

Jungkook moved his body from where it was on the ground and stood up, subconsciously patting his silk pyjama pants down from any dirt that had latched onto them. His head titled to the side, the softness of his brown fringe slightly covering his right eye as curiosity continued to grow within him.

With his pink lips slightly agape, Jungkook moved forward. He no longer felt scared or confused, every ounce of him was focused on nothing but approaching that light. 

With every step he took forward, the light and its source appeared to moving further away. However, this did not faze him in the slightest. He continued to move forward, assured that he will reach the source of light.

With every bit of him in complete engrossment towards the task that he had set for him, Jungkook did notice that he had walked two miles into the field, nor did he notice the increasing darkness of the sky from purple to pitch black. The stars that scattered across were now bright and conspicuous, like the freckles that softly trace the surface of Jungkook’s skin. 

Jungkook took a step forward and was forced out of his trance upon the surprise he felt when he noticed that the light wasn’t moving further away this time. He took another step, and it remained where it was. 

He could not identify what it was or where it was as it was hidden in the midst of the grass leaves and yet was still struck by awe. As he took one more careful step, he shut his eyes tightly, cautious from being blinded by its brightness. 

Jungkook took a step and then another before being able to muster up enough courage to lift a single eyelid up slightly. It was then that both of his eyes flew upon, the sense of wonder that he experienced too extraordinary that he could not hold back the shriek he let out. 

There it was. Glowing, scintillating, gleaming— a star. 

Jungkook fell to his knees, inching himself closer to the object before him. It simply lay there in the field, its five sides and everything in between casting a light even more magical and enchanting than the stars that shone above his head in the sky.

He was entranced by its light, lips gaping and eyes wide; starstruck, by every meaning of that very word. 

The urge to touch it, feel it against his soft fingers, to hold it took hold of him. His hand moved to one of edges and attempted to hold it up, only to realize that the star was made of nothing but its dust, what he had grasped slowly falling out of his hands like grains of ivory sand. 

Excitedly, he repeatedly grabbed the stardust and watched it fall from his hands and onto the ground, the action arousing memories of him and his family at the beach as a child. His excitement, innocence and playful nature in that moment almost transferred him back to his childhood.

Far too enraptured, Jungkook never noticed the star growing brighter every second along with every star in the sky above him. He failed to notice it even when the world around him had transfigured into nothing but white light, not until he was forced into unconsciousness all over again.

II. 

Compos mentis once more, Jungkook stretched his body, eyes shut as he relished in the pleasure of extending the muscles of his arms and legs. With a deep exhale, he slowly lifted his eyelids, blinking several times to adjust to his surroundings.

That’s when he let it out, the scream that had been building up within him for what seemed like the whole night. This was not of wonder, nor was it of surprise, but more of absolute terror. 

“What the fuck?” Jung kook yelled out, arms flailing around freely in the air, or lack thereof. His eyes were wide as he stared at what was before him — the Earth in all of its spherical and grand might. He moved his head slightly and caught sight of the Moon, further to the left and he almost passed out. The Sun. The motherfucking Sun.

Instinctively, his hands moved up to his eyes to cover the bright lays that were emitted from the gargantuan star. A sense of relief filled him the second he realised he still had hands. He then observed himself slowly, crosschecking that he still possessed all of his body parts. 

Hair. Check. Eyes. Check, obviously. Stomach. Check. Legs. Check. Feet. Check.

“What the fuck?” He repeated, this time even louder upon the realisation that he wasn’t standing on anything. He was fucking levitating in space. 

His fiesta of screams and surprise were brought to an immediate halt by a sound that came from behind him — a laugh. Jung kook had to really suppress the ‘what the fuck’ that was about to leave his mouth again.

He turned around, eyes landing on the most magical object he had seen up to that moment, even more wondrous and captivating than the Moon and the Sun. His eyes were on a young man, skin glowing brightly and eyes shining even brighter. He was holding onto his stomach tightly as he giggled, and Jungkook could do nothing but watch. 

“Okay, again, what the fuck,” Jungkook couldn’t stop himself this time, his surprise mostly due to the utter beauty of what he saw before him.

“I’m sorry,” The boy barely breathed out between his giggles before he finally managed to collect himself and repeat more coherently and sincerely, “I’m sorry, it’s just that your reaction was so passionate.”

“How can I not be passionate when I’m floating in the middle of fucking space!” Jung kook raised his voice slightly, a small smile playing at his lips, finding the whole situation hilarious. 

“You make a good point!” The boy laughed again, hand moving up to brush his fringe from his eyes. Good lord, Jungkook thought to himself. 

“Who are you exactly, and what the fuck are you doing in space?” Jung kook asked, playfully putting on a facade of annoyance.

“Hey, you’re in space too, what are you attacking me for?” The boy challenged back, before replacing his serious face with a smile, “I’m Jimin. Welcome to the galaxy.” 

With his introduction, Jimin twirled his body around, both of his arms held open. Jung kook was convinced that this man had to be some sort of Greek God. 

“Cool, I’m Jungkook,” he replied, as if the whole situation was mundane and casual, “I always wondered how it would be like up here.”

“It’s pretty nice,” Jimin replied, a smile on his face, “Sort of quiet though.”

Jungkook looked around, there was no one within his line of sight besides him and Jimin. 

“You’re here alone?” Jungkook asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I have been for a while,” Jimin sighed, before smiling again, “But it’s alright. You can kind of see what people are doing on Earth if you get a bit closer. It’s quite entertaining. Like watching TV.”

“That’s nothing like watching TV,” Jungkook replied, his eyebrow lifted further.

Jimin lifted both of his arms up in defence as he responded, “Hey! Let me dream!” 

“Speaking of dreams,” Jungkook said mostly to himself, eyes roaming through his surroundings in wonder and awe, “This is probably the best one I’ve ever had.”

Jimin was quiet, observing Jungkook who was engrossed by the beauty of his surroundings before he said, “Dream?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook confirmed, his eyes going back to Jimin’s, who he thought were even more beautiful in comparison to everything else that was surrounding the two of them, “The fact we can hear each other is cool too, especially since sound can’t travel in vacuums. Gosh, imagine not having to breathe. Then you could really live in space if you wanted to.”

“Jungkook…” Jimin answered, enunciating his words slowly and carefully, “You don’t have to breathe.”

The boy rolled his eyes before replying, “Yeah, that’s what I just said—“

“No, no,” Jimin slowly waved his hands before him, “You don’t have to breathe, not because this is a dream, but because you’re already dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ so that's that! i have a deep love for space and astronomy so i thought i would combine my love for jikook with it as well! 
> 
> this is quite a strange story i guess and there isn't an exact style of writing that remains constant all throughout. it's more formal in descriptions but a lot more informal in dialogues. i hope you enjoy that! 
> 
> anyway, this is just a short story for now... but if you'd like, i'd be happy to continue it! just let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> you can also visit my social media if you want and we can be FRIENDS!   
> twitter: @wtfatima [bts stan twt & personal]  
> instagram: @jiminahrt [bts fanart acc]
> 
> i lov u and i hope you're doing well, pal!


End file.
